The Boy and the Beast
by CzechChocoholic
Summary: Does your deep, secret nature make you who you are, or is it who you choose to be? Is it who you are born, or who you become? Is it who you hate, or who you love? Is it the things you do not decide, or the things you do? Classic Maraudes Era tale.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Thank you J. for creating these wonderful characters, settings, spells and everything else. I just borrow them, and think a new story into existence.

Summary: Does your deep, secret nature make you who you are, or is it who you choose to be? Is it who you are born, or who you become? Is it who you hate, or who you love? Is it the things you do not decide, or the things you do? In other words the school-time of one werewolf, one Black, one Potter and, well, Peter.

Rating: M, but that will come much, much later on. But beware that I am writing this with slash in mind.

If you like the story, let me know, so that I know if it is worth to spend my time on it or not. Useful critique asked for. This is my first story and English is not my first language, but I do not find either to be an excuse for writing badly.

* * *

><p>Remus wondered if any boy ever looked at the Hogwarts Express with equal, or at least similar gratitude. He still held inside all his mothers silences, at the mention of the word „future". They were twinned with the hastily, entirely-too-cheery „You´ll see, son, it will all work out in the end!" from his dad.<p>

John Lupin has been only a shadow of the man he was before the attack, man that Helena Macmillan married. He had been worth it, then, to turn back on her pure-blood family and marry, gasp, a Muggle. John had been, in a fact still was, strong and he knew it. Back in those happy times he used it to his advantage and boasted about it. Until he made a mistake, and laughed in the face of the wrong man. (If you could call him a man, but for the sake of Remus they did.) After that he never used his strength again, not even to protect his own son.

When Dumbledore came, in person, to their hiding place, little village in Scotland named Faolán, they were rejoiced, all three of them. John, because it alleviated his guilt by a tiny fraction, Helena, for she was a Ravenclaw, and little Lupin, for he naively thought that it would mean end to the silences and jolly outbursts.

Right now he loved everything about the train, from the „5972" on its nose, to the fluffy steam that spiraled from its chimney. Remus has learned to love inanimate objects since he knew he could not allow him self to love the living ones. Animals ran to cover as soon as they caught even a whiff of his scent, and humans...well, they were not that much better. Besides, as his mother told him „Love makes you do stupid things." And werewolves could not afford to do stupid things. Like making friends with people who were intelligent, or pure-bloods. Another of his mothers advices. But it did not matter, there were worst things then not having friends, like scars, blood, the moon and that look in your parents eyes, when they have just been told their son has an incurable, awful disease, and there is nothing they can do about it. And he had his books, his wise, but safe friends, that talked to him, but never betrayed him. He _knew _ that he could never hope for such friends in flesh.

Remus hugged his dad goodbye. His mother did not come. „Not to draw attention, dear" she said. Truth was that she was too ashamed to face other pure-bloods. Husband a Muggle, she could bear that, she was even _proud_ of it before, but son a werewolf..No. She loved him, she was a mother after all, but she could not be proud of her life anymore.

He tried the very first compartment. One look in the face of the boy sitting there made him shut the door right back, with too much force. „Intelligent _and_ pure-blood,now that would not do". His fine mood got stained by fear. Getting into the school was only the first step, facing people without letting anyone know what he was, another. A much harder one, it occurred to him suddenly.

Walburga would be proud of her son, for once, for it was only right that Blacks should provoke fear in the scum.

In reality, making his mother proud was the last thing the Black in question wished for. He was prepared, with all his might, to be a rebel. Truth be told, he was not entirely sure what it entailed, but he had a vague impression it had to do something with his mother shouting and Gryffindors.

It was not that Gryffindor appealed to him so much _by its self , _ though he did find him self pretty daring and was proud of it, but it was the ultimate mean of getting back at the people who called themselves his family. That, and he hated anything Slytherin (= Black). Which, Sirus though, was next to identical to wanting to be in Gryffindor.

So far it did not go too well. Two boys have opened the doors to his apartment, only to leave again. The first, boy of the Potter clan complete with the signature black mess on his head, left no question as on why. "Hey, is it free he..Oh, a Black, never mind then". Sirius, full of resolve to betray his family, proudly proclaimed "I do not consider my self to be on any level similar to my family Apart from my astonishing looks". That's bound to get him some _wrong _ friends, right? Wrong. "Once a Black, always a Black, same as once a Slytherin, _always_ a Slytherin". And the door was shut. Sirius was never this unsuccessful before (well, he did not get a panther for his birthday, but he blamed that on his parents missing one of the vital organs). Will trying to look like Gryffindor make him weak, as they all were according to his parents?, he wondered briefly and started re-evaluating his brilliant idea. Before he had time reach any sort of conclusion, the door opened again. This time a tawny- haired boy appeared, (bearing no signs of any pure-blood family that Sirius was forced to learn), took one proper look at his face, something like fear flared in his eyes, and then the door closed _again. _ Great, thought Sirius, just getting better and better, do I look that_ Black_? (he could not think of anything else that could be wrong with _him)_ Finally a chubby, sandy haired boy appeared. He did run not run away at first sight of a Black, though Sirius much doubted that he even knew what they were. Even better, Sirius had a mental image of his parents face if a boy like that, obviously Muggle-born or at most half-blood, would step into Grimauld place. Sirius decided that what ever his parents would dislike, would be good for him. Plus the boy seemed on awe of him. Finally someone with a proper attitude.

At the end of the train Remus was sitting alone in a compartment He could not find another one where people seemed stupid or Muggle-born enough. He caught a glimpse of a blond boy who looked promising, but he ended in that Black boy compartment Remus knew the look of all the pure-blood families as good as (if not better) pure-bloods themselves. His mother made sure of it, so that he would make no mistake in befriending one of them. Muggle-borns and the less intelligent were far less probable to realize that he was a werewolf, and, if necessary, were more likely be persuaded not to call the ministry if they would. Remus felt a pang of sadness, he hoped to find someone he could allow himself to talk to, at least once every while, but stifled it at once. Instead, how took out "Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time" and read undisturbed, until a food trolley lady knocked on his door. Remus decided to treat him self for once with a Chocolate frog. He privately believed that chocolate was the secret cure for everything, minus lycatrophy, even though...he can give a try, right? The lady´s hand shook when she handed him the chocolate and would not look him in the eyes. Remus guessed immediately the cause for this. It left him for the rest of the journey wondering if the teachers, who had to _know, _ will be the same or worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It all still belongs to the wonderful J. .

So here is my second chapter. Sorry it takes me such a time to update. It depends on my inspiration and drive *cough reviews cough*. ;-)Thanks for reading!

A couple of compartements away a „member of the Potter clan" just bumped into something small and red. Something which immediatly turned and looked at his with the greenest eyes he ever saw. He felt something inside him flicker. Probably the whizzing fizzbie in his pocket. The green eyes kept staring at his, „Oh, I am very sorry. I am James, heir to the Potter familly." Just as the Green Eyes (as James named her for him self) was about to give him a shy smile and started extending her small hand when another boy came and exclaimed „Lily!". At the moment James was forgoten. A very unusual feeling for him. „Sev, I made it, I was afraid that the barrier might decide that I am not magical enought and that it will not let me in and..." „You had nothing to fear Lily, if someone should be in Hogwarts, it´s you. Come, lets go and find an compartement." When James made a movement as to follow them, the other black haired boy scoweled. „Not you." James took and instant dislike to him. „I do not see how you could think I´d want to sit with someone like ´ll end up in Slytherin anyway." (That was the worst insult the young Potter could think of. For now.) „I hope so. Where would you want to go? Let me guess...to those brash-headed Griffindors.." He almost spat the last word. **„Of course. Gryffindor where dwell the barve at heart! Like my dad. Got a problem with that?" „No, if you´d rather be brawny, then brainy." „Pity for you that you are neither". ***

James turned at Lily „Are you sure you want to sit with such a looser?". And before Lily had a time to answer, an angry blush raising at her cheeks, which James had time to notice made her eyes even...greener (for he did not think of a eyes of a _girl _as _pretty, _no, definitely no, sir), he was hexed. „ _Mucus ad nauseatum_". The Potter heir turned an interesting shade of green and his nose stared running faster then shampoo threatened with Severus Snape. Before he had time to curse Snape into a puddle of grease (ok, maybe send couple of sparks at him) Lily shouted „Stop.", dragged Severus into a compartement and shut the door with a suprising force.

James stood for a stunned moment, contemplating blasting the compartement door, but then someone behind him said „Here, _finite incantem" _. James thanked him rather grumpily. The boy introduces himself „Frank Longbottom, Gryffindor, second year". „James Potter, definitely Gryffindor, about-to-be first year". Frank smiled. „Come and sit with us then, little future lion".

As soon as the Hogwarts expressed stopped, Sirius, closely tagged with Peter, were outside the train. Sirius was wearing an expression, that in later years made the wiser and less exitement seeking people exit the room, for they learned it was one that usually preceeded a Marauder prank. He put something in Peters hand and pointed at a small boy just exiting the train. „Try it on him!". The Black heir had sooned found out that while Peter will probably not become a planning master mind, he will have his uses for doing the dirty job. Peter clumsily threw at the poor boy a little egg that exploded into a small but vicious bird that pecked the victim several painful times into the nose. Remus eyes opened wide. Crossed. His hand made an almost unpercivable movement and witin two seconds the only a couple of bird feathers were brushing the ground. Siriuses well practised what?-definitely-not-me-I-am-innocent face, prepared to burst into laughter, instead turned to shocked. „Did you see the speed?" the hissed to Peter, „Thats unnatural".

The boy seemed not to notice them, keeping his face carefuly blank, but internaly smacked his head into a huge, brick and probably even spiky, wall, specially upon hearing the word „unnatural".„Stupid, stupid, stupid.".

A couple of Ravenclaws later, James and the second years climbed out. Frank bid him good-bye and went towards the carriages with his classmates. James stood there a bit akwardly, loosing the one person he got to know on the train and did not want to hex into oblivion. His attention was soon caught by an enormous figure bellowing „First years, come ya here". Regaining his proud I-am-Potter-who-are-you posture and made his way to him. Hagrid smiled.

James caught sight of red hair, acompanied by black ans scoweled. Snape send him a smirk, but before it turned into their second fight, the giant called „Come with me, first years." He looked at James. „Another Potter, eh?...Yor fathe´ was right prankster, still don´t know how managed did half of the things he did." James beamed.

A lake, many „ooohs „ and „aaahs" and a McGonagall greeting later, the first years were led into the Main Hall. Remus was trying to be inconpiciously in the backround, which of course made him seem even more suspicious. He could feel the black-haired kids, who smelled slightly was silverish, a bit like dusk and like black fur, and there was something that remnded him of feeling dark, wild magic, as his extra-sensitive werewolf nose registered. He sighted. He _knew _he would not be able to appear normal. He will have to try much harder in future. Remus only hoped that _that boy _would be not sorted to the same house as he would. Which very effectively turned Remuses thoughts onto a more pressing matter. _Where _will the Sorting hat send him? He knew that most of dark wizards came out of Slithering, so he guessed ti would be only natural if the Sorting hat would send a dark creature send him there, but he desparately wished it would not. He was also persuaded by his parents not to wish for Ravenclaw, even thought it appealed to him. The Ravenclaws were known to be smart and with a fondness for solving puzzles, so he would be in a great danger there of someone discovering his condition. Hufflepuff would probably be the best, though he could not help thinking it sounded a bit boring. „Boring or not, at least you would be safe there,." the stern and annoyingly mature voice which appeared right after the first frightening transformation told him.

And too soon the sorting began. „Potter, James" was called first. He seemed not pulsed with it and with the air of the heir of an old wizarding familly he stroded confidently to the stool.

„Ah, another Potter" the Sorting Hat chuckeled. „Was my father really so famous here? I´ll have to pull some good pranks not to know only as the „Potter son" James thought.

„I see...this is too easy..bravery, recklessnes, nerve and a Potter...GRYFFINDOR"

„Pettigrew, Peter", Siriuses prank-assistant was sorted into Griffindor as well, after the hat took a good time to think,

When it was „Evans, Lily"´s turn, James was suprised on how glad he was when she was sorted into his house, eventhough that stupid girl choose the greasy snake over him in the train. The whizzing fizzbe in his pocked stirred again. He glanced at the snake. He felt satisfaction at his crushed expresion, which flicked at his face, but he soon compsed when McGonagall called „Snape, Severus".

Nobody was too suprised when he was sorted into Slytherin, eventhough Lily´s good mood at beeing sorted into Gryffindor clouded at once. James turned to her with what he thought were conforting words „ See, I told you he was a looser, but a place as a friend of the heir of the Potter familly is still opened, and I might be even inclined forgett your stupid choice in the place." That and a wink earned him an angry flash of the green, _not pretty!, _eyes, „You´re so stupid and arrogant, _Potter_" and the read-head stood-up and moved a couple of places from him. Now that did not go exactly as he imagined.

When he heard „Black, Sirius", his attention was drawn again to the sorting, green eyes for the moment forgotten. „Here goes another of the snakes, lets see how that one will _not_ get sorted into Slytherin. If he will sorted into any other house, I swear I will paint Dumbledores beard pink."

„Black, Sirius"es face held an unusual look for him of fully concentrated deternination. Here was his first first really big prank a.k.a Persuade the Sorting Hat to put a Black into Gryffindor. He even tried a charming smile on it before he placed it on top of his b(B)lack head. „Hmm, another Black...now that should be easy, should´t it?" „No! I am differnt...I like to do stupid, things, like pranks, I do not think before I act, just ask my mum...I should be in Gryffindor" The Sorting hat snickered (as much as hat can snicker..) „You really are different...much more then you think. Very well then, let it be GRYFFINDOR!"

The young Black could not believe his wit, for that what he assumed made him capable of persuading the Sorting hat to put him into Gryffindor. He was bloody brilliant, he managed it! His mood soared even higher, when he saw the shocked faces of his least favorite cousins Bellatrix and „Cissy". He saw though that his own house looked more shocked as well. Fuuny really, when they should be over-joiced over the wonderful new member they got. Which, personaly, he would find way more fitting. And then it is started dawning on him. His house. Gryffindor. He will have to spend seven years with those muddle-loving, rash brats. Who might not accept him. His prank did not seem that brilliant anymore. Only his pride, Blacks did _not_ make mistakes and a stern look from McGonagall, made him collect his demeanour, and calmly walk in the tense silence to his *wince* table, rather then jar the hat back against his head and beg it shamelessly to correct this mess. He sat next to the Potter kid and, remebering their exange in the train, said „Told you." Potter closed his gaping mouth and banged his head againts the table. „A bit of an overaction for having the amazing Sirius Black in your house." Which was aimed partially at Potter, partially at other members of his *wince, wince* house which were still staring at him. Black haired birds nest lifted from the table. "I made an oath that I would paint Dumbledores beard pink if you would get sorted into a different house then Slytherin." Sirius was not sure for a second if to be insulted, or take is as compliment that he was subject to an oath. His eyes glinted mischievously and said "Sounds like a great idea for a prank." James Potter smiled at him and with and outstretched hand extended to him and apology and possibly a friendship. Black did not think twice before accepting it. Obviously based solely upon the fact that his harpy of a mother would have an infarct when she'll catch a word, obligingly presented to her by one of his annoying cousins, that a Black is friend with a son of the traitors Potters.

Last up for sorting was "Lupin, Remus". Funny name, Sirius thought. He had a similar determination in his face as previously Black, but none of his self-confidence.

"Ah, a little werewolf." "Please do not tell anyone, and if it is only a little it possible to put a dark creature somewhere else, please do not put me into Slytherin. I'll be good, I promise to keep the wolf at bay, I promise to..." "Shh, no need for talking. I see straight into you. You are not a Slytherin material. Where to put you thought? You would make a fine Ravenclaw." "Not Ravenclaw, they would figure out my secret too soon." "True…hmm, well, since I will have no more arguing and you have many other qualities as well, you shall go to GRYFFINDOR." Remuses heart leaped, as he hurried to his table, before the hat would have time to change his mind. He was in Gryffindor. Gryffindor! He had not even dared to think about that house, filled with brave, loyal, and what he somehow considered to be _good _people. He did not even consider that they might take a creature like him. Being too happy about where he was sorted into, he did not even notice he sat down opposite to the staring Black kid. But one look reminded him of his mistake and the dangerous word "unnatural". He quickly scrambled and sat a few seats further, opposite to first year girl. Potter, Black and Pettigrew, who was sitting opposite to Potter and was really glad that his friend from the train got into the same house, send him surprised glances. "What's wrong with him?" James asked. Sirius shrugged his shoulders "The kid is really weird... Loopy, I'd say." He smirked cruelly. "Ha, Loopy Lupin, that sounds right." Potter and Pettigrew and laughed as well, not noticing how "Loopy Lupin" hunched even more above his plate, as if trying to merge with the table.

* Direct, eventhough a bit changed, quotation from book 7.


End file.
